This invention relates to a heating and/or air-conditioning system for the interior of motor vehicles, particularly passenger cars, of a construction having a manually operable temperature-selection device for the automatic temperature control of the heating and cooling air flowing into the interior and having adjustments of air-admission control elements for the foot space for defrosting and ventilating that are program-controlled as a function of the selected type of operation, defrosting, heating and cooling, and of the temperature of the heating or cooling air flowing into the interior or of the position of the pertaining temperature selection device.
A known air-conditioning system of this construction (BMW "Operating Directions 7281-7321-7351-7451", 01 40 9 760 960, 23. VIII/81, Page 2-38 to 2-40), despite the advantageous temperature control and program control of the air-admission control elements, has the disadvantage that the difference in sensitivity of the drive and the passenger with respect to temperature and drafts cannot be taken into account satisfactorily because the same temperature and air admission is assigned to both side halves of the interior.
In the case of another known air-conditioning system of similar construction (Daimler-Benz "Operating Directions 350 SE-380 SEL-500 SE-500 SEL, Type 126", ZKD IV. 79.6, Page 32, and DE-A-24 08 838), there are separate temperature-selection devices for both side halves of the interior but a joint adjusting-selecting device for the air-admission control elements. As a result, the driver and the passenger can each individually select their own temperature adjustment but only a joint air-admission adjustment. Air-conditioning that corresponds to the individual requirements is also in this case not sufficiently possible.
It is the objective of the invention to develop the temperature control and the air-admission control of a heating and/or air-conditioning system in such a way that it meets the different requirements of the driver and the passenger with respect to temperature as well as with respect to air-admission conditions and is simple to operate.
In order to achieve this objective, the invention in the case of a heating and/or air-conditioning system of a construction as described above, has features, wherein one temperature-selection device respectively is assigned to both side halves of the interior, and wherein the adjustments of the air-admission control elements that are in each case assigned to one side half of the interior are program-controlled separately as a function of the adjustment of both temperature-selection devices or of the temperature, that is determined by them and may be different, of the heating and cooling air flowing into the side halves of the interior. In this way, the driver and the passenger, only by the selection of a desired temperature, may also influence the air-admission conditions which are assigned to the respective temperature by means of the program control of the air-admission control elements. An air-admission condition that fits the respective temperature is therefore ensured in a simple way for the driver and the passenger because of the constructive operation of the program and by the separate exclusive operation of the temperature-selection devices.
Further, a system according to the invention provides in each case, at least one additional manually operable adjusting-selection device for the air-admission control elements assigned to both side halves of the interior, said adjusting-selection devices fixing the air-admission control elements of in each case one side half of the interior in predetermined adjustments that are independent of the program-determined adjustments.
By means of this further development, the possibility also exists that the driver and/or the passenger overdrive the program-determined adjustments for extraordinary requirements, such as one-sided entering of sun rays, with additional fixed adjustments of the air-admission control elements.
In order to keep the constructional expenditures of the control devices within reasonable limits, those adjustments of control elements that have no direct air-conditioning influence on the driver and passenger, are influenced exclusively as a function of selecting devices on the driver's side. Thus, the adjustments of all defroster air-admission control elements of the fan delivery capacity, of the compressor capacity, of the fresh-air/circulating-air alternating control and/or of the rear space ventilating flow are program-controlled or fixed only as a function of the temperature-selection device assigned to the side half of the interior on the driver side and/or adjusting-selection devices.